


maybe it's not so bad

by minthalo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio have reputations for being closed off and cold to their fellow students. That is, until their teammates-turned-friends begin to give them physical affection. Surprisingly, they find themselves not hating it as much as they thought they would.or, the times Tsukishima and Kageyama tolerated affection, and the one time they went looking for it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	maybe it's not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW , i said i was gonna work on the next part of the miyatwins verse, and i AM i swear the outline is mostly done. I was just on a plane yesterday for five hours, sitting next to a strange man and needed to get my mind off of that , so i wrote about 3k of this and finished it off instead of studying for the test i have to take today

**1\. Bokuto + Tanaka**

“Alright, I’m calling it.” Kuroo tosses the volleyball he’s holding into in the bin. “If we practice any later the coaches will come looking for us, and put a stop to it themselves.”

Tsukishima doesn’t argue. He’s been looking for a reason to stop for the last twenty minutes. Bokuto and Akaashi are mad men, once you start practice with them it’s never ending. Bokuto pouts, but doesn’t argue. He begins to take the net down with Tsukishima while Akaashi and Kuroo gather the last of the stray volleyballs. 

Tsukishima closes the supply room door once the four of them have finished putting away the last of the supplies. It’s later than he’d like, he wishes he was asleep in his cot, next to Yamaguchi. He’s sure Kageyama and Hinata are still out practicing as well, their appetite for this sport is as insatiable as Bokuto’s.

“You had some killer blocks today, Tsukki.” Tsukishima ducks his head and pushes Kuroo’s hand away from him when he sees him move to ruffle his hair. 

“Don’t call me that.” He responds on instinct. “I guess, it’s just practice. Felt no different than any other day.”

“Whatever you say, I’ll see you in the morning kid.” Kuroo turns down the hallway, the room where his team is staying isn’t too far from where they are.

Bokuto comes up behind Tsukishima, before he can react he has a pair of chapped lips pressing a kiss to his cheek, gone before he can even think of pushing Bokuto away.

“Night, Tsukki! See you tomorrow, be ready to go even harder, I can already feel it’s gonna be a good day for my cross shots!” Bokuto bounces down the hall, throwing an arm around Kuroo when he catches up to him.

Tsukishima stands still, completely stunned, still processing what just happened to him. 

Akaashi steps up next to him, “Bokuto-san is just affectionate, he kisses all of his friends.” As if on cue Bokuto kisses Kuroo’s cheek. He’s obviously used to it, the way Kuroo tilts his head up to give him access. “Don’t worry about it,” Akaashi continues. “He won’t do it again if you tell him no.”

Tsukishima nods, he doesn’t have the words to respond in that moment. Akaashi leaves him standing at the door, catching up to Bokuto. He lets the other boy put an arm around his shoulders, turning a corner to reach the room Fukuordani is staying in. 

Tsukishima lifts a hand to touch his cheek. He hasn’t had anyone kiss his cheek since he was a child, and his mother would smother his cheeks with kisses. His own brother hasn’t done it in years.

For some reason, the next time Bokuto goes in for a kiss, Tsukishima doesn’t think he’ll push him away. 

It’s the end of training camp, all of the teams are standing outside the school, saying their goodbyes to one another. They’re about to board the bus back home when Bokuto comes running over, stopping at Daichi and Suga first.

“It was great to play against you guys!” He gives Suga a high five, they hit each other’s hands so hard the sound echoes against the building behind them. “Seriously, Sawamura, your digs were gnarly, you saved some spikes I thought would never get past you!” 

Bokuto bends down and kisses Daichi’s cheek. Daichi feels himself blush, frozen in place. Suga quickly covers his mouth, he feels a grin threaten to split his face in two. Daichi blinks, once, twice, looking up at Bokuto in utter confusion. 

“I’m serious about keeping in touch. I’ll give you Kuroo’s number too, we can start a captains group chat! Maybe you can bring in some other captains from Miyagi, that would be great!” He says his last goodbye to the two of them before making his way to where Hinata is standing, arguing with Kageyama.

“My student! You did great this week, I know you text Kenma, a lot, I expect you to talk to me too!” Bokuto leans down and presses a kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

Hinata stands on his toes to accept it. “Of course, Bokuto! I’ll text you after every practice, every time I learn something new, you’ll be the first to know!”

“Good!” He slaps Kageyama’s shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you around too, your sets are fantastic, that freaky quick is something to be afraid of. Better keep winning, I wanna play against you in an official match!” He turns on his heal and makes his way over to Tsukishima, where he’s standing against the bus with Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki! Tsukki’s friend with the sick jump serve!” He holds his hand out for a fist bump.

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes as Yamaguchi bumps his fist against Bokuto’s. “And he has a name, it’s Yamaguchi.”

“I know Kuroo gave you our numbers, you better keep in touch. I wanna hear all about your matches!” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll think about it.” Tsukishima says, instinctively turning his cheek when he sees Bokuto begin to lean in.

He gets a gentle kiss to his cheek and another loud goodbye before Bokuto is off again. He doesn’t seem to linger at anyone for too long. 

Yamaguchi stares at him, watching Bokuto run off to Nekoma where Akaashi is talking to Kenma and Kuroo. He gives Kuroo a peck on his nose, and a soft kiss to Kenma’s hair when he doesn’t look up from his phone.

The first years hear Sugawara’s manic hyena laugh once Bokuto is out of earshot. He’s making fun of Daichi, hearing their captain’s flustered voice justifying his reaction, and why Bokuto must have kissed his cheek.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima snaps, turning his head away from his friend when he feels a light pink spread across the bridge of his nose.

“I didn’t say anything.” Yamaguchi says.

Tsukishima doesn’t have to look at his best friend to know what the shit eating grin across his face looks like.

Hinata and Kageyama are the last to board the bus, everyone else getting settled in before them. They plop in seats next to each other, Kageyama grumbling about the earlier interaction.

“I just don’t see why you let everyone give you kisses. I saw you kiss Nekoma’s setter’s cheek the other day too.”

“Kisses are nice! Why wouldn’t I let my friends kiss my cheek? Tanaka kisses Noya and Ennoshita all the time.”

“It’s weird, I’ve never seen people kiss their friends the way you let people kiss you.”

Hinata huffs, crossing his arms. “It’s not weird, you’re weird for not letting anyone kiss you.”

“Why would I let people kiss me? Who kisses their friends goodbye?” Kageyama argues, refusing to let it go.

“What do you mean you don’t kiss your homies goodbye, Kageyama?” Tanaka’s voice breaks up the argument the two first years are having. “That’s the best, you gotta kiss your homies, that’s how they know you love them.

He jumps out of his seat and leans over Hinata without a second thought, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek. He pulls back as quickly as he leaned in, settling back in his seat next to Ennoshita to get comfortable for the long drive back home.

“It’s just a kiss, they’re nice.” Hinata repeats himself, a smug grin on his face.

Kageyama doesn’t respond, instead he looks out the window without another word. Maybe Hinata has a point, affection from your friends is nice.

**2\. Daichi + Sugawara**

Tsukishima stares out the window in his classroom. He wants nothing more than to pull his headphones over his ears and drown out the dull lecture coming from his teacher’s monotone voice. The class only started twenty minute ago, but it feels like hours.

Yamaguchi is sitting next to him, he has his notebook open but Tsukishima knows he’s doodling in the margins instead of actually taking notes. 

A quiet knock on the door gathers everyone’s attention. The teacher pauses his lectures and opens the door, Sawamura Daichi standing in the hallway. 

“Sorry to disturb your class, Sensei.” Daichi walks in the classroom when the teacher moves aside, allowing him in.

“Nonsense, Sawamura. What do you need?”

“Takeda-Sensei asked to make a trade.” He lifts up a packet of papers, handing it over.

Their teacher flips through them, understanding what he needs now. “In the back of the room, the cabinet closes to the window. There’s a green box, that is what Takeda-Sensei is asking for.”

Daichi gives him a respectful nod and makes his way to the back of the class, opening the cabinet door. 

Tsukishima looks outside the window once again, he’ll see Daichi later that day at practice, seeing him now isn’t something that concerns him. The other students in his class watch him closely, a few girls look him up and down. 

Daichi is an attractive third year in their first-year class, he was bound to draw attention to himself.

The box is small enough for him to carry it under his arm with ease. He closes the cabinet door and turns around.

Their teacher gives a light laugh. “So strong, all that volleyball is good for something, isn’t it Sawamura?”

Daichi grins, “it sure is.” He makes his way down the row, pausing when he’s between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. “Give it time, Yamaguchi. You’ll have arms like mine in no time.” He slaps his shoulder with his free hand.

Yamaguchi laughs, “sure, Daichi-san. If you say so.”

“I mean it, I was as scrawny as Tsukki here my first year,” He turns to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair. “Though not nearly as tall.”

Tsukishima looks up at his senpai, he doesn’t push his hand away. Instead, he lets out a quiet laugh, shaking his head lightly when Daichi removes his hand. Daichi laughs again, thanking their teacher before leaving the classroom.

The students around Tsukishima stare in awe. Not only did he let Daichi call him scrawny, he allowed him to touch him, ruffle his hair. He didn’t give a glare, or duck his head out of the way. They’ve never seen this kind of behavior from Tsukishima.

His fellow students have come to know him as someone who is cold, and closed off. He avoids social interaction with anyone but Yamaguchi like the plague. He doesn’t care about other student’s feelings either, rejecting confessions with a simple no, and refusing the letters or gifts that come with it.

Seeing him react in an almost positive manner to another student is shocking to say the least.

\---

Kageyama walks down the first-year hallway alone. Hinata and Yachi got caught up with some other students, and Kageyama didn't care enough to stick around for that conversation. He’s making his way to his first period class when he hears someone call his name.

Turning around he sees Sugawara walking in his direction. He stops, letting Suga catch up to him.

“Suga-san. What are you doing here?”

“What?” Suga puts his hand against his chest in typical dramatic fashion. “I can’t pay my favorite first year a visit before classes start?”

“Hinata is your favorite.” Kageyama answers without hesitation. He’s not offended, simply stating a fact.

Suga rolls his eyes. “No, I don’t have a favorite first year. I love all you idiots equally.” He holds up a navy blue folder. “Just running an errand for my teacher before class starts. Saw you and figured I’d say hi.”

Kageyama nods and lets Suga walk him to his class. He rattles on about a tv show he watched the night before, knowing Kageyama has no interest in watching it, so he can spoil what happened in the latest episode.

It attracts attention from Kageyama’s peers. Suga is a stranger in these halls, that alone is enough to gather a few prying eyes, but he’s attached himself to Kageyama, a boy known for having few friends, and caring only about Volleyball.

Kageyama is rarely seen with other students, Hinata will often be by his side, occasionally Yamaguchi and Yachi. Tsukishima as well if Yamaguchi is with him. To have an older student talk so casually with him, about something that isn’t volleyball related, is completely unexpected.

They stop outside of Kageyama’s classroom door. Suga leans in and gives Kageyama a hug, one that he returns, though not as tight. Suga pats his back a few times, lingering just a bit longer. 

“Thanks for listening to that, Daichi and Asahi haven’t watched it yet, it’s killing me.” He pulls back and squeezes Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama shrugs, giving a small smile. “It’s fine. Hinata talks about things I haven’t watched all the time, I’m used to it.”

Suga laughs and says another goodbye, waving as he makes his way back to the third-year hall. Kageyama turns and enters his classroom, sitting at his usual desk.

A girl sits at the desk next to him, it isn’t her usual desk. Kageyama looks up, he vaguely recognizes her, not enough to remember her name.

“Kageyama-kun, who was that?”

“Sugawara-san. He’s a third year on the volleyball team with me.” He answers.

“Are you two close? You let him hug you.” She interrogates. 

“I guess. He’s a setter too, I’ve been learning from him.”

“He’s very attractive, almost pretty. Is he any good?” She continues the conversation, despite Kageyama’s stiff answers.

“He can read the team very well. Do you want something? Or are you just going to keep asking about Sugawara-san?”

She huffs, “so rude, Kageyama-kun. I’m just trying to make conversation.”

With that she stands up, making her way to her group of friends all standing in a corner, whispering about Kageyama. He doesn’t think anything of it, they’re not important to him, he won’t dwell on people whispering behind his back.

The smile left after hugging Suga lingers on his face for the rest of the day. 

**3\. Hinata + Yamaguchi**

The five first years find themselves sitting in Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s classroom for lunch. Normally they’d be sitting outside, enjoying their lunch in the courtyard, however it’s been raining all day. The class is about half filled, the other half eating lunch in their friend’s classrooms. A few other students in Hinata and Kageyama’s class are there as well, visiting their own friends.

Tsukishima has headphones around his neck, normally he’d wear them to tune the rest of his classmates out, but they’re not too bad today. Yamaguchi is to his left, chatting with Yachi who sits across from him.

Hinata is to Tsukishima’s right, Kageyama across from them. Hinata picks at his lunch, he’s uncharacteristically quiet. Kageyama eats his lunch quietly, he doesn’t have much to say when Hinata isn’t picking a fight.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Tsukishima nudges Hinata when he slumps forward, catching himself before he lands in his lunch.

Hinata shakes his head, “I was awake most of last night.” He rubs his eyes, cutting himself off with a yawn. “Natsu had a nightmare, so she came into my room, but I couldn’t fall back asleep until an hour before I had to leave.”

Tsukishima nods, and doesn’t ask for more details. He minds his own business, eating through his own lunch. As he closes up his container, setting it down he feels a weight on his right side. Turning his head, he sees a mop of orange hair, tickling his chin.

Yamaguchi snorts. “Oh my god. He fell asleep.”

“Poor Hinata, he must be exhausted to fall asleep without eating.” Yachi comments.

There are a few snickers from around the room. Tsukishima hears his classmates making comments about the situation he’s in.

“Damn, tangerine head is about to get it. I can’t believe he sat next to Tsukishima, let alone fell asleep on him.”

“Oh, poor Hinata, he’s gonna get a rude awakening when Tsukishima pushes him off.” 

Kageyama leans forward, taking the bento out of Hinata’s lap. He closes it up and sets it aside so it doesn’t accentually spill everywhere. He’ll eat it before practice if he’s hungry.

Tsukishima doesn’t move him. He rationalizes this in his head, if Hinata is tired during practice it’ll be even more annoying than usual. Kageyama will bitch at him, and Hinata will insist he’s fine when he’s clearly not.

Tsukishima pulls his headphones over his ears and closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to see the smug look on Yamaguchi’s face. He isn’t getting soft, he doesn’t care how Hinata feels. He’s doing this for himself, so practice isn’t any more of a nightmare than usual.

Deep down he knows that isn’t true, but he’ll lie to himself for a little while longer.

\---

Yamaguchi stands outside his classroom door talking to two of his classmates. They’re talking about a recent project that was assigned in their Language Arts class. Yamaguchi is actually excited to complete it, for once it seems like it’s worth his time.

He catches sight of Kageyama walking alone in his direction and grins, he must be on his way to the gym for afternoon practice.

“Kageyama!” He raises his arm, waving him over. “Come here.”

His classmates turn to look at Kageyama, both stunned when they see him actually make his way over to where they’re standing. 

Yamaguchi puts his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders when he’s close enough, dragging him in. “Kageyama, this is Arisa and Eiji. They’re in my class. Guys, this is Kageyama, he’s our starting setter on the volleyball team.”

Kageyama gives a stiff wave, he’s still uncomfortable with new people. Yamaguchi isn’t fazed, he keeps his arm around his shoulder and continues the conversation they were having. Arisa keeps her eyes on Kageyama, he didn’t seem to react when Yamaguchi pulled him in, almost like he’s used to that.

She may not be in his class but he has a reputation, especially with female students, for being cold. She’s had a few friends herself get rejected by him, he doesn’t bother to be polite about it.

Eiji knows him as well, his twin brother is in Kageyama’s class, the only time he’s ever talking is if it’s about volleyball, or arguing with Hinata.

“Alright, we gotta get going to practice now, if Kageyama is gonna beat Hinata to the door. Yamaguchi stands up straight, pulling his arm from Kageyama’s shoulder. “I’ll catch you guys later.” 

They turn around and make their way down the hall, Yamaguchi bumps into him a few times before taking off into a sprint, Kageyama quickly chases after him. He catches up and surpasses him easily, Yamaguchi’s laughter is heard even as they turn the corner.

“Maybe Kageyama isn’t as cold as we think.” Eiji speaks his thoughts out loud.

“No,” Arisa shakes her head, “I think Yamaguchi just has some freaky powers, he’s able to tame assholes. You’ve seen how he is with Tsukishima.”

**4\. Kogane + Atsumu**

Tsukishima tips his head back, resting it against the wall. It’s the last day of the Miyagi First Years’ Training Camp. They’re on their hour long break for lunch. He’s sitting alone in the gym, on the floor in a secluded corner.

Hinata ran off to bother Ushijima and the other Shiratorizawa alumni, asking for advice. He tried to bring Tsukishima with him, but one look shut him up, grabbing Goshiki by the arm instead.

He has his earbuds in, leaving his bulkier headphones at home. He didn’t want to risk breaking them in the gym with how rowdy some of the other students can be. 

Tsukishima cracks open his eyes when he feels someone plop down next to him. Kogane is sitting there, crossing his legs, a smile plastered on his face. He lifts his head up, debating this for a moment in his head. He’s avoiding Hinata specifically because he doesn’t have it in him to deal with someone who has so much energy.

He pulls one earbud out, telling himself if he doesn’t, he’ll have to deal with Kogane’s kicked puppy expression for the rest of the day.

“Here we go, Kogane is gonna get shut down.” He hears Kindaichi snort to Kunimi a few feet away. 

Part of him wants to do exactly as he said. Practice has been draining today, and they still have another set of drills to do after lunch, followed by two on two matches. Kogane is giving him that same pathetic look Hinata gives Kageyama when he wants his attention, it almost makes him feel bad.

Kunimi gives a quiet snicker in response to Kindaichi, for some reason that lights something under him. If there is one thing about Tsukishima, it’s that he’s fueled by spite, and spite alone. 

He sighs, deciding to compromise. He holds out the earbud he just took out, offering it to Kogane.

The way Kogane smiles, you’d think Tsukishima just handed him a million dollars.

“Just don’t talk so much.” He closes his eyes again.

That lasts for about a song and a half.

“What playlist is this, did you make it yourself, or find it online?” Kogane pesters, unable to hold his questions back.

Tsukishima sighs, “Yamaguchi made it for me.” He sent it to Tsukishima before he left, instructing him to listen to it on the bus ride there.

“Who’s that?” He presses, not accepting that as an answer.

“My friend, he’s on the Karasuno team with me and Hinata.”

“Is he in his first year?”

“Yes. Are you going to keep asking questions?” Tsukishima huffs.

“If you’ll keep answering them, yes. What position does Yamaguchi play? Did you go to middle school with him? 

Tsukishima sighs. “Fine. He’s our pinch server, and yes. Elementary school too. We’ve been friends for years.”

“Friends since you were kids, that’s so cool! Is he your best friend?”

Tsukishima nods, “yeah, he is.”

He shifts positions, sitting up straight. He lets Kogane interrogate him about Yamaguchi a bit longer, and the rest of their team. He answers questions as stiff as possible, letting Kogane carry the rest of the conversation, rambling off about his own friends and teammates.

\---

Kageyama sits alone in his dorm. His roommate, Komori, isn’t back from his nightly shower yet. He places a few pillows against the wall and sits against them, propping his volleyball journal on his lap, writing down what he learned from their practice earlier that day.

The door opens and he looks up, surprised when Miya Atsumu walks inside like he lives there.

“You’re not Komori.” Kageyama says as the door shuts behind him.

“Nope. He’s with Omi-kun right now. I got kicked out of the room, even though it’s my room too.”

Atsumu jumps onto the bed Kageyama is sitting on, putting an arm around him. Kageyama stiffens at first, rolling his shoulders to relax when Atsumu doesn’t move off of him. He shuts his journal and tosses it onto his duffle bag on the floor.

“So, what’re you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Atsumu groans, “you’re so boring, Kageyama.” He pulls on his shoulders, shaking him around. “Tell me about your team, how are they?”

Kageyama hums, “we’re good. Good enough to beat Shiratorizawa. Our seniors know what they’re doing, and we have a libero that’s almost as good as Komori.”

“You did beat Shiratorizawa. I saw that match, ya know. One of your middle blockers actually stuffed one of his spikes. That sure was somethin’ to watch.”

Kageyama nods, “yeah, Tsukishima. He’s in his first year, like me.”

“I hope your team makes it through the first round at nationals. It would be fun to go up against ya, I think.” Atsumu hums.

Kageyama nods, agreeing with him. Inarizaki is an interesting team, especially with a setter like Atsumu. He’d like to know what the rest of his team is like, and how they deal with the miracle sets he pulls.

Atsumu pulls his arms back and twists around in the bed, throwing his legs over Kageyama’s lap. He keeps talking, carrying the conversation himself. He doesn’t seem to mind Kageyama giving back short answers, or only hums in response.

It’s actually kind of nice. Kageyama is reminded of Hinata, Yachi, and even Yamaguchi. All three of them will talk without expecting too much from Kageyama in response, knowing he’s content just to listen.

Eventually Atsumu falls asleep on Kageyama’s bed. Kageyama sits still, a hand resting on Atsumu’s calf. Hinata falls asleep on him all the time, there was one time Natsu managed to squirm her way into his lap and fall asleep. It’s something he’s gotten used to.

Komori and Sakusa open the door a few minutes later, walking inside. Sakusa isn’t wearing a mask, it’s one of the few times Kageyama has seen his face off the court. 

Komori snorts, covering his mouth at the sight in front of him. Atsumu has his head tipped to the side, facing the door. His head is resting at the foot of Kageyama’s bed, drooling onto the bedspread.

“I can’t move.” Kageyama says.

“I can see that.” Komori laughs, “sorry. when Kiyoomi kicked him out, I didn’t think he would come and bother you.”

Kageyama shrugs, “it wasn’t too bad. He talks a lot, reminds me of some of my friends at home. His accent is interesting to listen to.”

Sakusa steps forward, he puts his hands on Atsumu’s side, getting a solid grip before pulling forward, letting go as Atsumu rolls onto the floor. Atsumu wakes with yelp as he hits the floor, gasping out for air.

Sakusa stands above him, looking down. “Idiot. I can’t believe you tormented Kageyama, and fell asleep in his bed.”

Atsumu sits up, rubbing his side, “Aw, are you jealous, Omi-Omi? Is that why you woke me up, so you wouldn’t have to sleep alone tonight? We can share a bed too, wanna cuddle?”

“Eat shit, Miya.” Sakusa spits out. He turns his nose to the side, so Atsumu can’t see his face. “I would have left you here if I didn’t feel bad for Kageyama, no one should have to put up with you.” 

He stomps out of the room, Atsumu scrambling to his feet, running after him. He shouts his goodbyes before the door shuts behind him. 

Komori climbs up to the top bunk, laughing about the situation. It’s only then does Kageyama realize he referred to his teammates as friends.

**5\. Yachi**

Yachi runs down the first-year hallway alone, her bag bouncing against her back as she makes a sharp turn. The other students move out of her way, laughing when she almost stumbles directly into a teacher’s chest.

“Sorry, Sensei. Yachi-chan is on a mission!” One of her classmates calls out.

Yachi doesn’t have time to be embarrassed, not when she finally catches sight of who she’s been looking for the entire time.

Kageyama and Tsukishima are walking side by side. The two of them are talking lightly about the practice game they had the day before. 

As the year progressed they haven’t argued as much as they used to. Neither would go so far as to call the other a friend, but deep down they know that they are. They just don’t want to admit it.

Yachi surges forward, grabbing onto both of their hands when she gets close enough, swinging them as she slows her pace to walk between them. 

They’re both shocked, neither expecting Yachi to come barreling in and latch herself onto them. They squeeze her hands tight so she doesn’t trip on her own feet as she slows down, catching her breath.

A few students stop and stare at her. Yachi didn’t hesitate, she went right for their hands. They accepted the touch too, holding onto her so she didn’t fall. She begins to rattle off about something volleyball related, swinging their hands as she talks a mile a minute.

“I noticed it yesterday, during the practice match, and then again today during morning practice! The new freaky quick with Hinata has gotten so much better, but it works twice as well when you distract them by using Tsukishima, or Tanaka first, Kageyama!”

Kageyama hums, “I guess you’re right. I didn’t notice.”

“I’ve been keeping track of the success rate, and it’s significantly higher when you distract the opposing team with a different spiker!” Yachi turns her head to Tsukishima. “And when we brought Yamaguchi in for pinch serving, every time the other team managed to save his serve, you had a better chance at blocking them if you used read blocking, I think that’s what you were doing.”

Tsukishima nods, “yeah, it was.”

She’s so excited she doesn’t notice her peers staring at the three of them in utter confusion. She lifts their hands up in the air, jumping up as she continues to talk about another idea she had. It’s not very well thought out, but with enough help from the two of them who know how to actually implement the idea in practice, it might actually work.

**+1 Yamaguchi + Hinata**

It’s late, well past midnight. The futon is laid out on the floor for Yamaguchi to sleep in, but he’s lying in Tsukishima’s bed with him instead. They’re still talking, they haven’t stopped since they arrived at his house after practice, hours ago. Conversation comes easy with Yamaguchi, it always has.

“We should get to sleep.” Yamaguchi whispers.

“Yeah, it’s pretty late.” Tsukishima agrees.

Yamaguchi shifts, moving to get off the bed and into the futon on the floor. A burst of courage runs through Tsukishima, and without letting himself over think it, he reaches out, and grabs his wrist, pulling him back.

“You don’t have to. You can sleep here, with me. There’s enough room, it’ll be more comfortable than the floor.”

Yamaguchi tilts his head. “We haven’t slept in the same bed since we were kids, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima shrugs, “we can start again, now.”

They’re close now, closer than they were a few minutes earlier. Like this Tsukishima can almost count the freckles on the bridge of his nose. He swallows, mouth suddenly dry. Yamaguchi looks up, his brown eyes huge as he stares holes into Tsukishima.

“Tsukki…” He trails off, lost in his own head.

Tsukishima can almost see the gears turning, he can tell the boy is overthinking this situation already. He takes a deep breath, gathering as much courage as he can muster before dipping his head down, pressing a kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips.

Yamaguchi should have expected it, it was the only logical outcome after that lead up, but it still catches him off guard. He makes a quiet, surprised noise into Tsukishima’s mouth, quickly kissing back.

They break after a few soft kisses, Yamaguchi chasing after Tsukishima’s lips. He opens his eyes and swallows, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Cute.” Tsukishima says quietly, looking down with a soft smile.

Yamaguchi lets out an embarrassed laugh. “C’mon. You can’t do that and not explain yourself.”

Tsukishima shrugs, “it just felt right. Everything feels right with you.” He squeezes the hand still around Yamaguchi’s wrist. “So, are you going to stay in my bed?”

“Depends, are you going to kiss me again?” He says, almost a challenge.

Yamaguchi doesn’t get a verbal answer, he doesn’t need one, not when Tsukishima leans in again, pressing yet another kiss to his lips.

\---

Hinata lays face down on the grass, letting out an exhausted groan. Kageyama plops down next to him, crossing his legs. 

They’re at a park a few blocks from school. It’s late at night, neither have bothered to check their phones, but it has to be close to midnight at this rate. They were told multiple times by Daichi not to over work themselves, and go straight home after practice.

Of course, neither of them listened, instead they found themselves at a park a few blocks from their school. They practiced serving for a few hours, before passing the ball back and forth. 

Hinata rolls from his stomach to his back, throwing his hand over his eyes, officially tired out. Kageyama nudges him with his knee, getting his attention.

“You good?”

Hinata nods, sitting up and stretching his arms. “Yeah. I don’t wanna bike home.”

“So, don’t.” Kageyama says, looking up at the sky. “Sleep at my house tonight. My parents won’t care.”

“Really?” 

He shrugs, “yeah, why not.”

Hinata jumps up, running to his bag to text his mother he won’t be coming home. She’s probably fast asleep, but she’ll see it in the morning, and not freak out when he isn’t in his bed. Kageyama stands up and grabs his own bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He holds his jacket in the crook of his arm, too hot to wear it.

The walk back to Kageyama’s house isn’t bad, he doesn’t live too far from the park. Hinata walks his bike to the right of him while Kageyama walks at his left. Hinata shivers, shaking his head, he feels the goosebumps climb up his arms. He forgot his jacket in the clubroom, and didn’t realize until it was locked.

Kageyama nudges him, holding out his jacket for him. “Put this on.”

“What? No, I’m not even cold.” Hinata pushes it away.

Kageyama stops walking, Hinata following his lead. He opens his mouth to protest again, but Kageyama wraps it around his shoulders without a second thought. They’re standing really close, Kageyama has to look down to meet Hinata’s eyes. He swallows, their noses are almost touching. Hinata blinks up at him, lost in his dark eyes, he can feel his breath on his face.

Kageyama has always accepted touch from Hinata. He was always an exception to the rule he didn’t realize he had, before he was comfortable enough with the rest of his teammates, his friends. He hasn’t thought too much about it until right now.

They’re standing so close to each other, his jacket around Hinata’s shoulders so he isn’t cold anymore. This could be the reason watching everyone kiss Hinata bothered him so much. Why do they get to do it, and not him?

He could, actually. It would be so easy to.

Kageyama doesn’t let himself over think it. He dips his head down and presses a kiss to Hinata’s lips, brushing their noses together. Hinata’s eyes flutter close, he stands on his toes to kiss back, using the hand that isn’t holding onto his bike to grab Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama breaks it first, only to get pulled back in. He makes a small noise of surprise when Hinata presses his lips almost forcefully, his hand moving from his shirt to cup his face. Eventually Hinata breaks it, dropping his feet flat on the ground.

Hinata takes a few deep breaths. “We probably shouldn’t make out in the middle of the street.”

Kageyama laughs, tipping his head back. “I tried to stop earlier, someone pulled me back in.”

“You kissed me first! I couldn’t let you win. I had to do it right back.” Hinata says firmly, getting a proper hold on his bike before starting to walk again.

Kageyama shakes out his hair, following him down the road. “Do you want me to bring out the futon for you to sleep?”

“I don’t know, it might make too much noise.” Hinata says, looking up at him. “Don’t wanna wake up your mom. I could just share your bed.”

Kageyama feels his cheeks head up, turning to look at the road ahead of them. Somehow the implication there embarrasses him more than the fact that they just made out in the middle of the road.

“Yeah, you can.” He mumbles. “It’s big enough for both of us.”

Hinata grins, looking back at the road. “Good.” 

They walk in silence for another few minutes before Hinata reaches out, grabbing Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama doesn’t look at him again, only squeezes his hand in a silent approval. Neither let go, not until they’re up in Kageyama’s room, able to fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please! it really keeps me going !!
> 
> i'm staying w family for the next week, so between them and school it might b a little hard to find time to write, but i'm gonna try!! I wanna get out the last miya twins fic , i just keep getting distracted by other ideas, but it's coming i promise!!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mintberries.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintberries1) ! send an ask/dm i would love to talk about haikyuu!!


End file.
